Different Paths
by bluebutterfly2006
Summary: This is an idea or maybe a suggestion for an episode for supernatural. Mitzi has tried to do everything to fit in, but when two strangers comes her way and tell her some interesting things. What will she do with this information..Want to know read and find out..
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone!. YAY! Another Supernatural Story. I hope y'all like it. Please enjoy. :-)**_

**Different Paths**

****Chapter 1****

'What a day' thought Mitzi in relieved that another jagged day was over with. Because of the many orders it made her effete by the end of the week.'Oh that feels good' she said in a whisper; after the alcoholic drink burned as it splashed down her throat. Since Mitzi didn't have a designator driver only one drink would do for now.

She peered down at her watch it showed twelve minutes to eleven o'clock.'Man it's that late. I guess something did come up', she thought, in worry.

Mitzi waited on this friend, but her friend never did showed. No it wasn't a definite plan of them meeting; just a discussion they had. With out even thinking of who could be around she then let out a heavy sigh.

"Rough day?!" came a voice besides her, Mitzi turn towards the speaker.

There sit on a bar stool was a dark headed man with hazel green eyes, perfect cheek bones, and a wonderful smile. He also wore blue jeans, and a red flannel shirt, and a leather jacket on top that, plus boots. She also notice that the stranger had a drink in his hand.

Mitzi just smile and replied with "Yeah" then very quickly turned back. 'Why was I just talking to this stranger?' she thought, and shook it off.

"Look, Miss I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you" said the stranger, "I'm Dean by the way."

"Okay" said Mitzi responded shy and then it dawned on her that he was waiting on her name. "I'm Mitzi"

"Nice to meet you" replied Dean.

"Ditto" she said, as she placed her tab on the table and got up to leave.

"Was it something I said?"Dean asked.

"Oh no. I just remember something I forgot to do" Mitzi said in a comfort grin. Then she left quickly, but in calmly manner.

"Well you know where I'll be at" replied Dean, and took another sip from his shot glass. Dean's cellphone started to ring, and after the third ring he answered it. "Yeah. Getting ready to" he hung up the phone, place his due onto the table and headed to his 1967 Black Impala or "Baby'". Minutes later, he had arrived at an apartment complex, in wait patiently. He then look outside, it still was a clear sky, for now. "Sammy I sure hope your right about this," Dean said doubtful.

The once full moon evanescence in the sky. Suddenly, the sky began to transform to a dark -red clouds and rain drops poured down, something was about to happen. This mother nature creation was getting on Winchesters nerves, and it obvious someone has control over it. Whoever it was, needed to stop it before someone got hurt or worse, killed. Dean climbed out of the car and checked his gun and put it behind him, underneath his belt. He then very quietly "broke in" into the room that was completely dark and as he continued to walk. Dean seen a dim light and he heard a tearful sound, as he approached closer 'What the hell' he thought. Once he arrived at the bedroom he saw a girl faced down on her stomach in tears. He was about to leave, but his name being mentioned ceased him in his tracks. 'She thinks I'm a good guy. And she wasn't wanting no kind of love is the reason of her sudden leave. Okay' Dean thought. He also heard of how much pain she was in. 'This woman has really been through it',he observed and then decided it was time to go.

He then very careful and quietly exited the room, and when he made it back to the car he phoned his brother. "Sammy, she doesn't know she's the one doing it. No. It's deep pain. Yeah I know. I'm heading back now. Right".Dean put the car in gear and drove to the hotel.

Mitzi sat straight up, was someone just here?' she asked herself. She eyed outside and noted that it had quit raining. Wait I thought it was a full moon, it was when I arrived home. That's weird'..She wiped away the fallen tears from her cheeks and got ready for bed. "Tomorrow is another day" she said to herself. Mitzi pulled the covers up to her mid waist of her body; very slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Since Mitzi had a very long active day at work she ended up back at the same bar; looking for her mysterious stranger, Dean. He was most certainly a hunk and not bad on the eyes either. If the opportunity presented itself to be with him tonight; then she'll push way the fear that stop her in the first place. In a glance, Mitzi seen Dean seated in the same bar stool as last night.

"Is this seat taken?"Mitzi asked.

"It is now" Dean replied casual.

After she had ordered her drink and he refilled his; they started to discuss what the other one did. She told about being a waitress and that it wasn't much, but it was something. He nodded that he understood her statement. Dean had told her he was part of the FBI, and when she wanted proof he then brought out his badge. He also mentioned some eccentric cases he worked on. 'WOW' they both thought, but not in an unfavorable way. Mitzi was memorized by Dean's hazel eyes and he was by hers too. They both didn't know why the sudden attraction to one another. Then in a split second she gave him a light kiss on his delicious lips. When a flash came to her and it made her jumped back.

"What was that?"she asked.

"You alright?"questioned Dean.

"Yeah, I think so" Mitzi replied, terrified.

'Something is coming to her and it's clearly she has no idea of what.' thought Dean.. "Hey can we go and talk some where else-privately?"he asked, in wonderment.

"Sure" Mitzi said, excited.

They both climbed into the Impala. "Nice ride" Mitzi said, very impressed.

"Thanks."Dean said with a smile, as he turned the key to start the engine; instantly "Baby" roar to life. Mitzi embarked the directions to where she lived, which Dean already knew where to go, but didn't say a word. 'I can't believe this woman. This woman is just like me, likes about almost all the things that I do' speculated Dean. She then jammed to the song that played that himself recorded. 'It's too bad that...-It wouldn't work out. Her beauty was something though.'Dean thought to himself as he admired Mitzi.

Once there Mitzi unlocked the door and walk in and turn the lights on and said "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, but it's you that needs to take the seat" Dean said in a serious voice.

"What? I beg your pardon?"Mitzi asked, addled.

"SAM!" Dean yelled out while she had a confused look upon her face. Sam came and stood besides Dean.

"What's going on?"she challenged.

"There's something you need to know about yourself" Sam said, concerned.

"About myself?"she said, in questioned and disputable.

"Dean you tell her" replied Sam, stared back and forth between the two. Sam knew that she would take the news better if Dean explain it to her.

"See we have been tracking these weird, outrageous storms and well Mitzi they all came from you" Dean said, and continue "There's no easy way of putting this so here it goes. Your a Warrior"

"A W-WHAT?"Mitzi said in almost a studded.

"A Warrior. Only few has this ability, but you have the control of the element of water; which is pretty cool" Dean said with an excited smile.

"Your also the one that's been cause of all the destruction in this town too" Sam mentioned.

"Wait, there's NO way I -myself has that kind of power" Mitzi said, only to assure herself. But then she froze in thought; for she knew deep down that something had been up with her here lately "Are you guys sure, I mean?"

"Pretty sure. You've transform once." Sam said, intelligent. "But as right now, where your still new to it you may not remembered it after wards.

"Okay?!" Mitzi replied still, in disbelief about the news.

"It won't be long until you will remember everything. But prior to you must dominate it" Sam said in a steady tone. "We help you with this" he, continued.

"Help me? This is some joke, very funny guys" Mitzi said as she noticed that this wasn't a game and the men was very serious about this. She suddenly flopped down on the couch and asked. "So now what do we do?"

"We wait it out" Dean replied deeply.

"Wait it out?"

"Yeah, your full power hasn't come to you yet. know sounds crazy" Dean said.

"Yeah crazy doesn't even cut it" Mitzi said, as she clung onto the small burgundy pillow.

After an hour went by, Sam and Dean had told Mitzi what they really do for a living: hunting the supernatural..such as ghosts, vampires, were-wolfs..and so on..

"Yeah right" she said and seen the serious facial expression on their faces. Which made her changed her mind very briskly. "Now what?" Mitzi asked after letting the whole information sink in.

"Did you see anything bizarre here lately? Like you might thought you was dreaming?"Sam asked.

"No. Not that I'm aware of. Might. But I don't remember" Mitzi said, in shallow thought. She then got up from her seat because the men was inches from the door to leave. Dean and Sam look at one another and nodded.

"I tell ya what..We'll go and let you get back to your routine. And if you think or feel anything else call us" Dean said, handed her their "business card" with the their cell phones numbers on it.

"Wait if there is something wrong with me; Id feel a lot better if someone was here. Please?! Just in case I get hard to control or worse." Mitzi said, worried.

"Okay. I take the first watch" replied Dean, as he beat his brother to the punch. While Sam just rolled his eyes and said "Fine" and then headed out the door.

Few minutes had passed and Mitzi then took a seat on the couch; as Dean peeked out the window's curtains.

"So how long have you lived here?" he asked, still glued eyed out the window.

"Few months, well all my life..I just moved back from another place. At the other residence, I wasn't headed in the right direction; the job sucked I was farther away from my friends. And the boys UGH." she said, as she shook her head and added "So I decided to come back here. I recently started work at a local dinner just a few blocks form here. Wait. Have I?/"

Suddenly Dean had a flashback of when they was at the Dinner where Mitzi worked at.

"Is that her?"Sam asked, for he wasn't facing her direction.

"I believe so Sam,"Dean replied with a worship stare at her.

But the flashback got interrupted because by this time Dean could hear Mitzi's question being repeated.

"Have I killed anyone?"she asked hasty and impatiently.

"Not yet, I don't think you have" Dean said, snapped out of the flashback.

"Oh no!"Mitzi said, as she realized what she might have done. She then cupped her hands into her face "I'm a monster from hell!"

Dean walked carefully to her and kneel to where she was seated and replied with "Your no monster from hell-believe me!"

Mitzi looked up at him for the first time she could see the sorrow and care in his eyes, but still mentioned this "Seriously Dean, We don't know what I will become of. Who knows, I might be some creature that you-guys hunt down and destroys. Who know what I'm capability of doing" she said in a panic tone.

"I doubt that you are" Dean said, in comfort and got up and looked away from her. Dean didn't mutter a word nor did he let his emotions showed. But his first thought was he really hope not.

The rest of the evening went very normal and quiet all excepted the called from Sam to Dean, to check on things. Mitzi had prepared supper she had meatloaf, green beans(canned from the garden),mashed potatoes and sweet rolls. She had even fixed enough for Sam to eat, but he declined. After Dean and Mitzi was finished with their meal he told her "Thank you" and she responded with "Your welcome".Then Mitzi went into the small kitchen and brought something out and sat it front of Dean. Which made Dean do a double take and with excitement he said "PIE!"This made Mitzi giggled out-loud. Next she started cutting the pie into slices and gave one to Dean and then put one on a plate for herself. She covered the pie up with a clean dishtowel that she retrieved from a drawer next to her. Once the kitchen was cleaned up and Dean had time to looked and paced around some. She went to the couch and seated herself there and turned the TV on. Mitzi began to flipped through the channels and landed on the TV show, Dr. Sexy which made Dean stopped in his tracks. When he walked over to the TV he noticed the show he adore was gone "Hey!"he said, exasperated.

"Hey what "Mitzi said, unsure.

"It was Dr. Sexy!"Dean said.

"So..and it's also a rerun too" she said, then realized that he hadn't seen it. "Oh all right, but you can watch it if you sit here besides me" she gesture the spot next to her.

"Fine" Dean said in a mumbled as he seated himself, comfortable.

Later, as the showed was completed and she had turn the TV off and giggled out of the blue.

"What?"Dean asked, confused.

"Nothing" Mitzi replied and continued to giggled and said "I didn't take you as an SOAP man"

Dean rolled his eyes and replied with "That doesn't leave this room, GOT IT"

"Sure, sure" Mitzi said, as a sneaked smile widened her face.

"So what got you into watching the famous doctor?"Mitzi asked, curiously.

"I don't know" Dean said in a shrugged suggestion.

"Is it Dr. Sexy's eyes or the way he's a loving and helpful person, OR is the boots?" teased Mitzi in laughter now.

"Seriously I'm not gay" Dean said in angry tone.

Mitzi inched closer to Dean's face; they both could feel reach's other breaths and she said "Show me."

_**So what did you think about it so far?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2 . Enjoy.**_

**Different Paths**

******Chapter 2******

A devious grin came on Dean's face as he approached close to her lips. As he kissed her, Mitzi closed her eyes and opened them. She looked at him and with a sudden action; she then return a simple, yet gentle kiss. He placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, it escalated to each of them pulling one another top layers of clothing off. Now that they was in their undergarments the passionate kisses deepen and continued. Mitzi had touch Dean's skin with her fingertips; going everywhere until she found the place where the Mark of Cain was located. She rubbed it with more pressure than she thought for Dean jerked away abruptly. Mitzi then grabbed his arm and examined it and said "Your curse too!-Huh?" Dean gazed at her and to drop the topic he kissed her again.

Sam wished he hadn't refused the offer of free food that he was invited to. But he had also noticed that Mitzi was very nervous when there was more people around. Suddenly, a flash of green lightening followed by a loud boom of thunder caught Sam's attention. He then got up from the cheap hotel desk and stared at the sky and what he saw shocked him. The sky was burning red and yellowish color, "Uh, that's not normal" Sam said out-loud. He then retrieved his cell phone and began to called Dean's, but all he got was his voice mail. "DEAN" Sam said angry for he knew what he was up to.

Meanwhile, the couple was in such a passionate moment neither one heard Dean's phone vibrate or light up the display "Sammy" on the screen. As Mitzi reached in for another kiss, something inside her stopped her sudden.

"What's wrong" Dean asked, as he noticed her sudden halt and he grabbed her shoulders to shake the trance she was in.

"MITZI!" Dean shouted, to get her attention.

She then looked up at him and replied with "I have this strong weird-like feeling, and I can't really explain it" As soon as she said those words an Aqua light surrounded her and once it disappeared. There, Mitzi stood in warrior outfit. The top of the get up was Aqua green with tan straps with gems in front; the shirt came all the way down to her stomach. The bottoms were almost leather and they was the aqua green color too and matching high heel boots. To the complete it was a trident looped into her belt. Dean was surprised and wowed by her transformation.

"What the hell happened to me? Why am I dressed like this?"Mitzi asked, panic and worried.

"That's something you don't see everyday?!"Dean stated, and then put his clothes back on. He then glanced down at his phone and acknowledge that he had a missed call from Sam. So Dean recalled him to see what was going on. When he was waiting on Sam to answer his phone Dean looked through the window to see the sky a red, yellowish color. When it would lighting the aqua green color showed as the thunder made it's debate.

"Damn" Dean said, and heard Sam pick up on his end. "Sam, you need to get over here! WHAT?!And you heard that on the scanner? Shit! Yeah we can" and he hung up.

"What now? How do I get back to normal?"Mitzi asked, afraid to even move an inch.

"I think your normal days are over" suggested Dean as he gleam at her. "Come with me" then seized the long huge duffel bag.

"WHAT? I can't go out, dressed like this?!"

"You want to figure this out or not?"Dean asked, impatiently.

"Yes I do" Mitzi said, as she ran to catch up with him as they exited the apartment. "Where are we going?"she asked as Dean had already started the Impala up and put in drive.

"On a case" Dean said calmly.

"Wait! You mean I'm not the case?"

"Yeah, but we need to take care of something first" suggested Dean.

"What could be so important than me being back to normal? Mitzi asked hasty.

"A ghost, angry spirit is terrorizing people at a plant and the workers refused to work" Dean said, noticed her blank and confused expression.

"We will figure this out. Don't worry, This just needs to be done first" Dean said.

"Okay, I trust you!"she said and Dean quickly looked at her especially since, she said the word trust.

After they reached the plant complex and had already met up with Sam. They, Sam and Dean split up while Mitzi stayed with Dean

Suddenly the spirit stood before Mitzi as Dean checked around the small corner space. The ghost was pale white and wore a 50's style dress and very vengeful. Her mouth opened and eyes filled with furious expression.

"GUYS!"Mitzi yelled out and realized that the spirit was after her. While Sam was on his way to them, since he heard the her screams echo. Dean swung an iron rod at the ghost, but missed since she vanished before he could.

"SON OF A BITCH!"Dean yelled out and looked around and seen Sam had group back with them."Sam what's the details?"

Sam recover that slip of paper that he had in his pocket; the facts about the spirit and read it out loud to them. "Um. She's 25,committed suicide, she really hated people that had good intentions..On helping others/."

"And she's buried where?"asked Dean.

"At a cemetery, not far from here"

"Then you go and take care of this hastily bitch and we hold her off til it's done" Dean said.

Sam nodded at his brother in agreement and was gone in a flash.

"We are going to do WHAT? Now?"queried Mitzi.

Once again the pale woman appeared and enraged as ever and instantly she clutched Mitzi's arms. But what happened next the ghost didn't anticipated it. Mitzi's scared expression faded and determination was substitute, for she knew she couldn't fear what she was destiny to do. In a rapid moment a darken cloud form in Mitzi's eyes and then out from her body. As Mitzi's fingernails grew, so did the storm and also the freezing in pack that she made on the spirit. Instantly the ghost froze in place, but Mitzi had been released from the ghost's hold in the process.

"WOW!" Dean said surprised.

"I know, I don't know where that came from? But it feels GREAT!"Mitzi said as she held out both hands, as she kept the ghost at bay.

"Dean, DEAN!"Mitzi said, realized that the monster was very strong and she tried to pushed herself free. Dean seen this as he turned towards her as Mitzi said in a struggled, "I'm not sure how much longer I can- I can keep this up".

"Your gonna to have to hold on it a bit longer" ordered Dean.

"I'm trying" Mitzi said, in an attempted voice.

"Try harder" Dean said and mumbled "Come on Sammy!"

Meanwhile Sam was at the location of where the remains was at. He then began to sprinkle heavy salt and gasoline and light a match and threw it on them. In seconds the bones started to burn as did the spirit that was imprisonment by Mitzi's power the spirit was no more.

"Finally!"Mitzi said, relieved and Dean agreed.

"Get out away from her, Dean" came a voice ,which made Mitzi and Dean twirl to the man who had spoken.

"CAIN!"Dean said in shocked and puzzled at the same time.

"I'm here to protect my remaining blood line" Cain spoken firmly.

"Wait, your saying she's part of your bloodline?"Dean said and then heed Cain's reflection.

"Mitzi I'm here to protect you -Even though its not my style. I must do this for Colette" Cain said as he turned away from Dean to speak to only her.

"Okay?"Mitzi asked in befuddled, and asked "Who's Colette?"

"You look and act just like she did" Cain said, admitted then added "Colette is your so many distances, so many great aunt"

"Hey guys how is it/"Sam said and stopped himself.

"Hello Sam" Cain pointed out his arrived, but didn't eyed him.

"HOLD UP! So you are here" Mitzi said as she pointed to Cain and competed her sentence "to protect me from what? Not sure. But I'm last of your bloodline. Okay I just have one question how do you know Dean?" Immediately, she said that an image filled her and made her shivered."You chose the curse, it didn't choose you" Mitzi said in wrathful tone.

"Well. Yeah. Kinda" Dean said in a stern way. "It's a long story"

"Yeah I got that, but why?"Mitzi asked.

"Never mind that" Cain said and went further on "Mitzi, come with me NOW!" he demanded.

"You know what I don't think so" Dean said bravely, and firmly.

Which made Cain laughed and replied with "Boy have you forgotten who you are talking to?"

"No I haven't" Your not getting her" he said in a hasty tone.

"We will see" Cain said confident as he pulled out the blade and the shocked expression up on Sam and Dean faces was priceless to him.

"How did you? CROWLEY!"Dean shouted, aggravated.

"Crowley had nothing to do with this. Even though I do give him credit of where he hidden at" Cain said as he held and admired the blade.

"Dean, DEAN!"Sam said nervously.

"Over my dead/"Dean said and stopped himself in mid sentence.

"Body?!"Cain finished for him, but in an a joked remark. "It's clearly you care for her deeply." Cain threw the blade down to the ground "You remember when I said if I call, you will come?" "Do it and Mitzi is free to stay here"

Dean stood there in front of where the blade laid, he hesitated to picked it up or not."DEAN!"Sam cried out to his brother, but Dean was in a trance.

"Please!" "Dean don't!" "Not again!"Mitzi said as she remembered in a glimpsed image, she saw everything that had happened.

"How do you know?"Sam asked, but didn't finished for she interrupted him.

"I don't, didn't. I got some kind of a flash back" she replied.

While their small discussion, Dean had picked up the blade and had stabbed Cain in the heart. The sound of sliced flesh in the entry, caught their attention.

"Thank you" Cain said as he closed his eyes and fell to the ground softly.

"DEEEAAAANNNN!NOOOOOO!"Sam shouted, worried for he knew it was going to be another repeat of before.

Mitzi paced herself to Dean, watched him in the trance.

"Mitzi, don't it's too dangerous!" "Dean isn't himself now!"Sam said, as he warned her.

She just ignored him for something had to be done and she was ready. She very carefully reached out her hand and placed on top Dean's hand. As she reached an aqua glow form around her body. She touch the hand that held the blade, and she whisper softly "Dean it's time to let go."Mitzi's gentle, smooth voice made Dean looked up at Mitzi and she, then swiftly took the blade and threw it down to the ground. As soon as she did Sam went over and wrapped it in some kind of cloth material. She cupped Dean's face "Dean?!" the aqua green glow from her and engulfed them both. As it vanished Dean and Mitzi seemed different some how.

Dean lifted Mitzi chin up and then kissed her and doing so, a swirl of the aqua light went around them and evaporated.

"Thank you" Dean said, as he noted her brown eyes changed to the same aqua green color.

"Your welcome" she answered.

"Mitzi?" "Dean?" "You guys alright?"Sam asked baffled.

"Yeah Sammy we are" Dean said, assured and he held Mitzi, romantically.

"There you are!"came a different voice, but a woman's. This speaker made the three turn around. Once the flames surrounded the woman died out. The woman dressed similar to what Mitzi's attire. Where Mitzi's Aqua green was, this woman had the color Orange instead. Mitzi shocking asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ally. I too have an element power, fire" she said, and as she held up her hands; to show them something. In her palm a small flame rose appeared, and when she closed her hand it died out. The three was very impressed and amazed at this. I'm also here to take you home; to train" Ally said with a smile which made Mitzi smile back at her.

"HOLD UP!"demanded Dean "She's still not going no where with no one"

"Dean it's okay, really. This is what I need; to be train, to control my 'er' gift. She then gave him a kiss on the lips and said "Thank you. Don't forget me okay?"

"I won't" Dean said and watched as she hugged Sam and told him "Thank you" as well.

Mitzi then stepped back into where Ally was stood and the two grabbed hands and in a glimmer of light they disappeared.

Later, as they boys was headed down the road; Dean in the driver seat and Sam next to him.

"So you think we see Mitzi again?"asked Sam curious.

"I don't know, Might" Dean responded back.

When Sam glanced down an Aqua glow on Dean's arm caught his attention.

"Hey Dean what's that on your arm?"he asked, baffled.

Dean glanced at the place where it glowed. He then pulled off the road to raised his sleeve up. Where once was the redden mark, now was replaced with an aqua color gleamed at him.

"What the hell" Dean asked in fluster.

"I think she did more than what we realized" Sam suggested.

"I say" replied Dean, astonished by what he saw.

"How do you feel?" Sam questioned.

"I feel good Sammy, I do. For the first time in a while I feel actually good" Dean said, in a chirped voice with a smile up on his face. He then put the car in drive and they drove off in the moonlight. As the radio played the song "Let Her Go" by Passenger.

_**So what y'all think? I want to thank you my readers for taking the time to read this. I really, really do appreciate it very you! **_


End file.
